


Shut Up And Dance

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Snark, Songfic, bad dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: "Oh don't you dare look backJust keep your eyes on meI said you're holding backHe said shut up and dance with me"Rodney hated dances.





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song or the characters, just the fic.

“You know, when they said “festival”, I was picturing more of a medieval theme and less of a…” John trailed off, watching the party with a mixture of awe and confusion. Mostly confusion.

“High school trainwreck?” Rodney offered, completely disgusted at the scene.

Grimacing, John tilted his head to the side. “I wouldn’t put it like that...but yeah.”

Rodney snorted a laugh. “This is exactly like the dances they had at my high school. Drunk, high, sweaty teenagers invading each other’s personal space...” he shuddered at the memory.

It was too similar to that time in his life for him to relax completely. He kept worrying that some jock would drag him off to the bathroom and give him a swirly. Out of everyone on the team, Rodney was 100% certain that he was the only one having difficulties with this. Ronon and Teyla never had to deal with high school, and if they had it would’ve been a breeze for them. And Kirk over there definitely didn’t have a problem now, so why would he back in the day? No, just Rodney then. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his plate. At least they managed to put out a decent spread for the unpopular.

“Sounds fun,” Ronon grunted, smirking at Rodney’s disdainful look, “Wanna go invade each other’s personal space?”

He looked back at Teyla, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. Nevertheless, she smiled at him. “Of course.”

John and Rodney watched them make their way to the dance floor and absolutely butcher…whatever dance they were trying to do.

“Oh boy,” John observed, before deciding he didn’t need to see any of that.

He turned his chair so he could prop his feet on the one next to Rodney’s, and leaned back with his eyes closed.

A couple of girls nearby started giggling. They were gorgeous, of course. Everyone on this planet was. The closest one, a blonde with bouncy, curly hair, flounced over to their table. Could she, maybe she was - how did his hair look?

“Colonel Sheppard, would you like to dance with me?”

Oh, there it was. Of course she wasn’t coming over for _Rodney, nooooo_. Yep, just like high school.

John looked at her, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’d love to, but I’m not really in a dancing mood right now. But you seem like a sweet young girl and anyone here would be lucky to dance with you.”

Lieutenant Colonel Suck Up.

The girl looked devastated as she walked back to her friends. Yeah, get in line. You’re not the first to get your heart broken by John Sheppard.

“Why did you do that?”

“Not in a dancing mood.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. Of all the people…

“That a problem?” John looked over at him, one eye open.

“It's just so unfair that all the pretty people get to dance and get to pick and choose who they dance with and when they dance and us unattractive people don’t get the chance even if we want to.”

Rodney folded his arms across his chest, eyes fixed on the dance floor. John didn’t say anything.

When he snuck a glance over at him, both of John’s eyes were open, scrutinizing him.

“What?” Rodney snapped defensively.

“Do you want to dance?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Well, clearly you want to dance, so I’m offering.”

Before Rodney had the chance to gather his thoughts into something more coherent other than _“did John Sheppard just ask me to dance”_ , he was hoisted onto his feet by a strong arm. And dragged closer and closer to the dance floor.

“Nononononono, _Sheppard_ -”

John turned to face him, pulling him closer and leading him with the music.

This was the worst kind of prank he’d ever dealt with.

“I don’t know _what _you’re thinking-”__

____

“Rodney.”

____

“-taking me _against my will_ into this cesspool-”

____

“Rodney.”

____

“-worst of all messing with my feelings-”

____

“ _Mckay!_ ”

____

Rodney’s mouth snapped shut, but not without glaring at John.

____

He wasn’t sure what he expected, John laughing that he actually fell for it, Teyla and Ronon coming over to join in. That was probably the worst case scenario. Maybe John would apologize and let him leave with his dignity. Yeah, that worked.

____

He wasn’t expecting John to lean in and kiss him.

____

“Oh,” he said softly, as John pulled away.

____

His eyes glinted mischievously, and he wrapped his arm around Rodney and pulled him closer.

____

“Wait, wait, so - wait - do you, ah, you just-”

____

“Rodney?”

____

“Yes?”

____

“Shut up and dance with me.”

____

“Yep, okay.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started shipping McShep! Took me long enough, I know. And with every new ship comes a new playlist, and with new playlists come song fics! This isn't the last of these two, I know it.


End file.
